


Practice Makes Perfect

by Kashichan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashichan/pseuds/Kashichan
Summary: Yuuri and Victor practice their wedding dance one last time.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you for encouraging me, Paty <3

The soft music of a piano was echoing through the wide hall. Each tune he knew by heart; first slow and light just to bleed into a heart-shaking deep crescendo. Only god knew how many times he had listened to this piece, moved in sync with the slow melody. The harmonic strife of the violin, the sensual sound of the keys; they made his heart flutter and his knees weak. Just like the beautiful man in front of him. He would never tire of this, of him. 

 

„Just one more time, my Yuuri, only once more,“ Victor said enthusiastically as he stretched out his right hand, the golden band on his ring finger glinting in the dim light. 

 

„You really want it to be perfect, don’t you?“ Yuuri took Victor’s hand in his and pulled him close with one quick move. Victor lost balance, but his almost fall was stopped by a firm body. With a certainty that he could usually only express while on the ice Yuuri’s right hand wandered down Victor’s back, pressing their bodies closer together. 

 

„Wow, amazing...my Yuuri,“ those deep blue eyes were shining, encouraging Yuuri in everything he had ever done, would ever do. A soft sight escaped while he covered the back of Victor’s hand with his own, pressing Victor’s palm over his heart, tenderly caressing the skin, touching the warm metal of the engagement ring. He couldn’t stop smiling while thinking how this would be his future. The smile that graced his lips was only for that one person he loved the most. Seeing it returned with an equally captivated look let him pause. All about Victor could make him stop and stare; take his breath away. Today more than ever. The prospect of waking up to those eyes, to those lips, to those touches everyday for the rest of his life made his heart tremble and his cheeks flush.

Tomorrow would be the day and even with his vows written in his heart he could never express what Victor gave him; how he changed him and made his life better every day.

 

Yuuri moved his face close to Victor’s left cheek, his lips almost touching the soft skin.  
„You want to have it all, don‘t you, Victor?,“ he whispered quietly into his ear, while his breath brushed the sensitive skin there, letting goosebumps bloom along the nape of Victor’s neck. A subtly tinge of pink color appeared, so lovely, so inviting. Yuuri couldn’t keep himself from sinking his lips into the soft spot just in between neck and shoulder, making Victor shudder.

 

„Always…,“ the late answer came accompanied with a faint moan. Yuuri could feel Victor’s warm cheek pressing into him, his breath hot against his dark strands getting hastier. The delicious scent of spring flowers was now flooding Yuuri’s senses. A scent full of sweet memories; first shy kisses, first clumsy touches, first awkward love making. Like with everything else only practice could make perfect. And that was what it always had been. The union of two beings building a perfect rhythm with time, slowly becoming one in body and mind. Today only to them, but tomorrow to the rest of the world as well. Still, today seemed more important. Just between the two of them, the music their only whiteness, their bodies moving in the silent promise of forever. 

 

Yuuri straightened his posture and positioned his hands adequately. His fingertips pressed slightly into Victor’s back, signalling him that he was about to start moving. 

 

„Let’s make it perfect.“

**Author's Note:**

> If I could only make one person smile with this, I am happy :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
